


Unusual

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of a strange giant robot in Zawame City make a really strange day to some people involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bizarre

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is so funny I felt it a shame to not have it expanded...

Of all the times he had been in his line of work, nothing else felt as bizarre as the situation he was facing at the moment. Then again he wasn’t even sure if he should call this an understatement, since he was a part of the team working under Yggdrasil Corp responsible in keeping the matters regarding Helheim a secret from the public.

Of all the days in his line of work, he never thought there will come a day that he had to face a situation like this. Come to think about it, he preferred the usual stuff he always do compared to this.

"Chief Kureshima-sir, this isn’t a prank. There’s a giant train robot fighting a giant Inves, in front of the Yggdrasil building. In fact, I think your office facing directly at the spot the robot was fighting at," Yamashita-san insisted as he was talking to Chief Kureshima on the phone.

For some reason no matter what he said, the chief refused to believe his words and cut the conversation short. Anxiously, he watched in alarm as the robot seemed to walk straight towards the Yggdrasil building—only to change directions at the last minute.

Yamashita-san wiped the sweat that started to form on his forehead. Seriously today was a strange day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I feel that when the trains go Toq-oh mode people can still see it, with or without imaginations involved. Because it would be strange for people to be able to see the Shadow monsters but not the mecha. Kinda like the Tardis and its' perception filter.


	2. Prank

The day was a bit slower than usual; well, aside from a so-called strange and 'evil' organization that presumely wanted to cause some ruckus. Well, what Mitsuzane said, but despite that it had been a quiet day for him. Not like he was going to complain about that. Quiet days can come by anytime they want...

At least it  _had_  been a quiet day until the phone call he received today.

" _Chief... there's a a group of strange trains that appeared out of nowhere and now fighting this huge, giant Inves..."_

He  _said_  it was a quiet day, yet even if it  _had_  been so peaceful around here (for a change) doesn't mean people can go around making pranks like this at him. Even if the first of April  _was_  around the corner.

"Really... you want me to believe there's a group of trains transforming into a giant robot and now fighting a  _giant_  inves? How's that possible?" snapped Takatora at the phone.

" _But Chief Kureshima! The robot and Giant Inves were fighting quite near to the Yggdrasil building! If you're at your office right now you should've been able to see—_ "

Takatora sighed. "Seriously, this is no time for pranks like this. Go back to doing your work and enough playing!"

" _But Chief—_!" Takatora immediately ended the call, not wanting to entertain the employee's bizarre story anymore. Honestly, what giant robot? No matter how much an Inves can evolve it can't suddenly turn giant out of the blue. And what kinds of trains can turn into robots? Did his employees watched too many kid's shows?

Takatora turned around towards his office's glass wall windows to see his Zawame City looking so peaceful as usual. He kept staring at the scenery as he tried to see if there was anything different about it.

 _Nope, nothing of that sort!_ , he thought as he turned back towards his desk.

He sighed. "Everyone is so free today, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Takatora’s defense, I think the office was sound-proofed. So whatever shit happening outside he wouldn’t have noticed unless he was actually looking when shit happens.
> 
> Line’s spoken may not be exactly what was on the special since I was lazy to go frame by frame picking up his lines.


	3. Luck

Micchi scratched his head in wonder. Nowadays he wasn’t quite a fan of miracles. After all… miracles  _rarely_  happens during the times you wanted it to be. Then again, to have miracles happened to someone... that someone must be _so_ lucky.  And in this case, suppose he could  _really_  say that.

Takatora- _nii-san_  really have the devil’s luck. To the point that it might even be ridiculous. 

He heard from Kouta-san how  _normally_  older people wouldn’t be able to see the Rainbow Liners, due to the lack of imagination. Well,  _supposedly_ … as explained by Right. But since some of the other employees told him that they  _could_  see the giant robot fighting the giant Inves afterwards, perhaps other people can _still_  see the  _trains_  when it goes robo. After all… after seeing monsters (huge or small) with their very own eyes, it shouldn’t be impossoble to have a bit of imagination returning and allowing the other people to see the giant train robo as well.

But to think despite all this fuss, Takatora- _nii-san_  managed to avoid seeing anything; well it’s either a very good coincidence… or pure luck.

Takatora frowned. “Mitsuzane… don’t tell me this was  _also_  related to the many things you’ve said earlier. Because if things  _this_  strange had been happening all along… why there weren’t any reports of sightings of these  _colourful trains_ earlier?”

Micchi sighed. He glanced towards poor Yamashita-san who had asked for his help to explain to his brother that no one was trying to play a prank on him.

"But seriously…  _nii-san_. you  _really_  didn’t see anything?”

Takatora looked offended. “Mitsuzane… if I did see anything, we wouldn’t be arguing about this  _now_ , would it? I  _did_  try taking a look outside, but I saw nothing.”

"Err… C-Chief K-Kureshima…" Both Takatora and Micchi turned to look towards Yamashita-san as he stuttered. "Exactly  _when_  did you turned to check what happened outside? Was it  _when_  I called you on the phone?”

Takatora stared blankly at him. “I turned around  _after_  I ended the call. Why? Was that even an issue? I don’t really have so much free time to stare at sceneries like  _apparently_  some of you guys do.”

"B-but... that's when that robot... turned..."

Yamashita-san stood stunned on the spot as Micchi burst out laughing. He immediately apologized on behalf of Yamashita-san and hastilly dragged the older man out of the office. He laughed even more once both of them were outside.

"Don’t you worry about it, Yamashita-san. It’s just unfortunate that  _nii_ - _san_  just had to turn around when the robot was out of view. It’s not your fault that he wasn’t able to see it,”

Yamashita-san still looked troubled. “But sir… I was  _genuinely_  worried that the robot could have hit or crashed into the building! And with Chief and so many others still inside—”

Micchi patted the older man’s shoulders. “Well, at least nothing of that sort happened. Don’t worry about it… I’ll talk it over again with  _nii-san_ after this.”

Yamashita-san looked grateful. “Thank you sir… and err, I’ll get back to work,” said the man as he rushed to leave.

Micchi giggled again by himself. His older brother really have the most  _amazing_ of lucks.


End file.
